


The Controlled vs The Controller

by ColinTheBoss



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColinTheBoss/pseuds/ColinTheBoss
Summary: This is the start of the mature content. Even though I believe that this isn't mature until Chapter 3 it is classified as mature.





	1. Prologue

Before anyone reads this I need to explain why I am writing this. This story is about my life being controlled. Every name including myself and places has been changed to keep everyone safe. Now I want to see how long it will take me to write this. As of writing this prologue, it is the 18th of April in 2018. In the epilogue, I will put my finish date and how long it took me to write this entire story.   
BEFORE ANYONE CONTINUES. THIS BOOK IS WRITTEN FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY DUE TO SEXUAL ACTS AND ACTS OF SEX DESCRIBED IN THE STORY. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.   
So now let's get some backstory. Remember all names have been changed. In my elementary school, there was a girl named Amanda. She was 2 grades below me and only a year younger than me. I was in fifth grade when I first saw her. I, at the time, was 9 making her 8. She seemed cute and shy at the time. In middle school, I saw her when I was in eighth grade. 12 at the time I thought nothing about girls that much. So we will start now at ninth grade and skip tenth for there is a break in my dating life. During this break, I tried and failed multiple times to get a girlfriend putting me in a down mood at the start of eleventh grade. 


	2. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for me. As I headed off to Ridge High School I thought it was going to be a normal Blue day. Go to my first period then to basic skills then lunch but sitting in the morning with my friend Haley. As I sat at a bench Haley walked up. She look as pretty as always. She sat next to me and gave me her usual hug. As we started talking we got onto the subject of dating. I had never thought to ask her out. She asked, “Alex, if you were going to ask a girl out how would you do it?”. Sitting there the thought went into my mind to make this real and not just showing her. So I did. I asked her one question. “Would you like to date me?” She looked at me and said it was cute. I then stated that the question was for her and she was in shock. She couldn't believe that I would ask her that. She instantly said yes and hugged me tight. They 3 minute bell rang and we got up hugging again and went to class. During first period I thought about what I did. I couldn’t believe that Haley said yes. During fourth period that day I sat and thought about how to hide it from my grandparents.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the mature content. Even though I believe that this isn't mature until Chapter 3 it is classified as mature.

So a couple weeks after Haley and I got together I asked the weirdest question that she thought was normal. I asked her if I could touch her boobs. She said yes and let me. They were soft and warm. I couldn’t believe she would let me do that. I thought it was awesome. Then a month after that the issues started. It was the summer. I asked her to come to the pool with me. Her parents said no. They explained to her that they thought I was a pervert and that we should break up. She texted me that and said she was ok with it. I said it was too but to me it destroyed me. I couldn’t believe that her parents would think I was a pervert. I didn’t know what to do. My summer was a bust. I did an online gym and went swimming every day. It was the only way I could keep my mind off what happened.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL REFERENCES AND SEXUAL ACTS. If you do not want to hear about this then skip to Chapter 5 (to be published November 2nd, 2018). These next two chapters are very sexual and are part of the controlling from her.

So we have skipped a year. It’s the start of my eleventh grade. I had expected to be single for another year straight. So I just kept to myself and had no connection with friends. I did say I was going to skip 10th grade and we will, but before we start this there is a reason I am not talking to my friends. The reason is I was raped by my friend Micheal, who we will come back to later. But now we will meet Amanda. A bigger girl that was about 5’ 7” and was very pretty. She messaged me on Instagram and asked if we could talk at lunch. I said yes and that we could go to Main, which she didn’t know about. I met her at her classroom and we walk to lunch. We sat and talked for a while. I got into liking her and thought she was a great person. By the end of the week, I thought I would ask her out. To no one’s surprise except mine she said yes. So after school, we hugged and went on to our separate buses. About 2 weeks after that I got to courage to kiss her. It was a soft kiss but it was my first kiss. About another week after that we started to get sexual. It started with just sexual kissing. Soon it went from that to fingering her. She was my first time for that and a lot of other things that happen. She started to rub me through my pants one day and lunch and I thought nothing of it. Then she undid my pants and slid her hand in. I jumped a little because it’s the first time a girl has touched me down there. And things get weirder from here.


End file.
